Sudden changes
by x.Candie.Coated.Fears.x
Summary: Kagome finds out that she is a youkai and must hide her identity from her friends. She gets inuyasha to lead her east where she is supposed to go but on the way someone intercepts her path. Could their possible a romance between the two
1. The shocking truth

Kagome woke up an hour to noon, she was to meet InuYasha at noon. She jumped up and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a red tank. She ran to the bathroom and took a shower. She took longer then she would have liked InuYasha would surely yell at her for being late. Kagome grabbed her yellow pack and ran down the stairs "I'm going Mom!" she yelled getting the reply "Alright Dear, Love You" from her mother.

"Love You too" kagome yelled going to open the door but InuYasha swung it open first. "Oi! Wench! You late"

"InuYasha... Sitboy!" She yelled as his body fell to the floor with a loud 'thump!'. His body twitched as he muttered curses.

"Kagome since you have spare time I need to talk to you." Mrs.Higurashi said as InuYasha started to stand.

"The woman is comming with me" he said taking her arm, he dropped her arm when she gave him the look that meant she was going to say the 'sit' word.

"feh!" he replied crossing his arms and looking away.

"Yes Mom?" kagome asked.

"I wish to speak with you alone, InuYasha can you please go back to the feaudal Era?" Mrs. Higurashi asked turning her gaze to the hanyou. The Hanyou turned his head to face them to argue but Kagome gave him the glare, He left muttering words like "Wench" and "stupid". InuYasha disappeared down the well.

Kagome followed her mother into the kitchen. "Kagome your birthday is comming up soon and I have to say you will be undergoing some changes." Her mother said puoring Kagome a cup of tea she was making it before Kagome was going to leave. "So I want you to take this..." She handed Kagome a silver necklace with two dogs fighting on the pendant. "Never take it off after your birthday unless you want people to see your true form" Mrs. Higurashi finished. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked clearly confused.

"I can't tell you now" her mother said looking into her cup of tea. "Mom what is it?" Kagome asked wanting to know the information her mother was hiding from her.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed "Kagome your an Inu Youkai." Mrs. Higurashi stated trying to sound like it wasn't a big deal although she knew to Kagome it was. "What!" Kagome said her eyes wide from what her mothe told her. "How can I be youkai when I am simply a ningen see" She said showing her mom her ears and teeth. "I don't look like one" she said thinking it was some kind of joke. "I am inu Youkai myself Kagome, your brother Souta is Hanyou do to the fact that he has a different father." Kagomes jaw dropped. "Prove it to me." Kagome said not believeing it nor wanting to. Her mother stood taking a pendant off her neck and placing it on the table.

Mrs. Higurashi was swarmed in a red and black light a brown tail sprouted from the base of her back it had a white stripe on the side. Her hair grew down to her waist it was brown aswell and had a white stripe on her long bangs (think of rogue from xmen). Fangs protruded from her mouth and her nails grew to claws and her eyes a golden color.

"Believe me now? Kagome"her mother asked grabbing the necklace and putting it on. She quickly turned back to her human disguise. Kagome nodded shocked at the pickture of her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi sat back down taking a sip of tea. "Your father was Inu taiyoukai of the East, he and most of the pack were slaughtered by an invasion over the lands. Sugata his older brother stepped in and slain the enemy, Sugata was much stronger then your father Innova but Innova had gotten the thrown do to favorism. Sugata is now taiyoukai of the East. He had the spell cast upon you to make you appear human untill your 18th birthday which is in three days. I suggest you go to the Eastern lands as he wished when you turn 18 and he also said he would look for you at that age. I wouldn't show Inuyasha your true form thats why you have the pendant. Also on the night of your birthday sleep away from the others." Mrs. Higurashi explained. "Why are we here then and how?" Kagome asked after taking in all the information.

"I am a miko like you and I stumbled into the well" Mrs. Higurashi said simply.

"Why does Sugata want to see me?" kagome asked needing to know more. "You are the heir to the thrown and my daughter." her mother said. "He liked you?" Kagome asked quirking a brow. "Yes he did and may still do." she replied "You better get back to Inuyasha ask Sugata anymore questions that need answers." She finished ushering Kagome out the door.

Kagome left after a time. Inuyasha was furious but Kagome just sat him and walked away.He grumbled words but they were muffled by his face in the dirt. She didnt pay attention to him she was deep in thought.

she found Sango. "Hey Sango do you want to go to the onsen with me?" Kagome asked she really needed to tell her what had happened and what was going to happen. Sango was like a sister to her. "Sure Kagome" Sango replied giving Miroku a death glare. Miroku just gave them an innocent look.

They walked to the onsen Kagome telling Sango everything her mother said as soon as she was sure Inuyasha wasn't listening. "You are still Kagome and my best friend and I will help you all I can." sango replied getting out and getting dressed. Kagome hugged Sango after they were clothed "Thank you Sang" She whispered. "it's alright Kagome" Sango said returning the hug then pulling back.

They made it back to camp not long after. "We're leaving tomorrow." Inuyasha said.

"Which Direction are we heading?" Kagome asked.

"The South... why?" he asked raising a brow.

"I just think we should head east." she replied

"So you can see Kouga?" he spat still angry about earlier.

"No!" she replied 'man he can hold a grudge' she thought to herself.

"Then why?" her eyebrows furrowed but Sango cut in. "I think we should head East,too"

"I agree with what Lady Sango and Lady Kagome have to say" Miroku chimed in. Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Keh... whatever" he said jumpinginto a nearby tree fuming.


	2. The Change

The group woke up early and set off by noon. They were heading east and Inuyasha was still in a bad mood. The group took rest in an empty field due to the darkness that was starting to fall. Kagome snuck away from the others when she was sure they were asleep. Sango said she would make sure no one went after her. Sango also stayed close to where Kagome was hiding for the night to make sure she was safe while she was asleep.

Kagome fell asleep even though she didn't want to but her body failed her. A blue and purple illumination swarmed Kagome, her ears becoming pointed her nails growing long and thick and deadly sharp. Her canine teeth turned into fangs, a long tail protruded from her lower back it was black with purple stripes. Her Raven colored hair grew to her waist and had purple stripes as well. Two blue stripes were on each of her cheeks a black moon with a black star beside it placed on her forehead. Kagome grew a few inches, her muscles bulked up and her chest grew as well her clothes were too small.

Kagome woke up and took a look at herself with a portable mirror. She traced the markings on her face with her fingers. Kagome looked at her soft luxuriant tail and felt it's fur she wrapped it over her shoulder as it was to long to let it dangle. She ran her fingers through her long raven and purple hued hair. Last of all she noticed how small her clothes were. "Oh my god! Did my chest just grow like two cup sizes?" she said loudly shocked by how her figure looked.

Sango came up to Kagome slowly. Kagome turned her head to face Sango. "Kagome?" she asked shocked at the changes in her best friend. "Yeah Sango?" she asked standing up. "I just can't believe that's you that's all" Sango replied taking a good look at Kagome. Kagome put her pendant on and she was engulfed in a blue light. Her Tail, ears, fangs and hair went to her normal human form but her figure was still bigger then it was before she turned to her youkai form.

"I think I'm gonna need new clothes" Kagome said, Sango giggled "I see, there's a village nearby we can get a new attire there." Sango suggested. "what am I supposed to tell the others and look at these clothes I can't let them see me like this!" Kagome said giving a small shriek. Miroku surely would try to grope her. "Hmmm… Just say you had a growth spurt considering that you technically did have a growth spurt" Sango said stifling a laugh. Kagome glared at her "This is so humiliating!" she groaned. "Kagome don't you have that loose Kimono your mother gave you?" Sango asked. Kagome forgot about the present her mother had given her some time ago just for her trip. "I forgot about that, Thanks Sango" Kagome replied digging in her yellow pack for the kimono. She pulled out a navy blue kimono with shiro sakura blossoms on it. It fit perfectly, Kagome was glad that her mother gave it to her.

After she had changed and brushed her hair she met the others back at their camp. The boys had already packed. "Where were you two?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms. "We were on a stroll" Kagome lied quickly. "There's no time for that, there's a village nearby we are going there" Inuyasha claimed then eyeing her oddly. "Did you get taller, Kagome?" He asked raising an eyebrow. She was just as tall as him now. "must have had a growth spurt." she said shrugging her shoulders. Sango giggled softly but Kagome heard and glared. The group set off in the direction of the village.

"Inuyasha, I sense a jewel shard nearby." Kagome said Inuyasha nodded and smirked as the scent of a demon nearby passed by his sensitive nose. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back as the others got on Kirara they were heading for the village.

They reached the village and got into their fighting stances. Kagome and Shippo were in the background, Shippo on Kagome's shoulder. "Hand over the Jewel!" The demon roared. "You have to get past me first." Inuyasha replied still having the same smirk played across his face. The demon growled and sent an attack at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged attacking with his attack 'Soul Stealer'. This made the demon furious, Sango flung Hirakotsu at the bear youkai tearing it's flesh open but only to regenerate. "Kagome where's the shard located?" Inuyasha called. Kagome searched for the shards aura. "It's in it's throat!" She yelled her bow strung she focused her miko energy into the arrow then letting it soar. The arrow struck the demon in the throat causing the demon to disintegrate and the shard to fall in front of Kagome, she knelt down and picked the shard up purifying it with her touch. She added it to the bottle of shards around her neck.

The villagers were glad they had defeated their burden and offered them a place to stay and food to eat. Kagome and Sango got new kimono's and accessories. Later they met the others for dinner.

Miroku got up just as a women servant came in to take away their dishes. He walked over to her and took her hands in his. "Pardon me Madame, but will you bear my children?" he asked giving her a innocent smile, well as innocent of a smile he could give. The woman giggled "Surely you jest young monk." She said pulling her hands out of his grasp and walking out of the door. Before closing it Miroku said "No I do not Jest.". Sango hit him hard on his head with her Hirakotsu.

Kagome woke up to the sunlight beaming in her eyes, she got up and changed into a black kimono with a red dragon wrapping around her upper torso from her left shoulder blade to the right side of her waist. Her hair was up in a bun decorated with hair sticks (whatever they are called). Kagome met the others outside ready to leave.

"Hey Kagome? Where's your uniform?" Shippo asked his adoptive mother noticing she hadn't been wearing it. "It doesn't fit anymore." Kagome said as Sango giggled again thinking of her friend in the woods the day of her transformation. "Kagome has seemed to have grown." Miroku said groping her. Kagome's eyes went wide before she turned on him. "Miroku you Hentai!" She yelled slapping him across his right cheek leaving a hand print. "Monk keep your hands to yourself" Inuyasha growled.


End file.
